


Part of the Family

by xfandomwritingsx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfandomwritingsx/pseuds/xfandomwritingsx
Summary: Fred gives you a gift.Christmas Prompt: Festive Sweater
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Part of the Family

**Author's Note:**

> I love Fred Weasley. That is all.

There’s a knock on the open door that calls your attention from the book in your lap. You spend most of your time here in Ginny’s room on the spare bed they were able to put in the corner. You’re grateful for it since you had been expecting no more than a makeshift bedroll on the floor when you came to stay with them.

Fred stands at the threshold of the room, one hand curled against the door after knocking and the other resting behind his back. He gives you a small smile and you can’t help but return it. Even just his presence never fails to make you feel happier; a side effect on the ever-growing crush you’ve developed on him recently.

“I’ve got something for you,” he says coyly. He moves to step into the room, but you hold up your finger at him.

“If it’s another joke shop product, I will hang you out of the window by your feet,” you threaten playfully. He pauses.

“Note to self; stop George from bringing you the new prototype.” You both chuckle for a moment before he continues his steps into the room. “It’s not a prank,” he assures you as he pulls his hand out from behind his back and shows you a neatly wrapped rectangular box. “But this is for you.” You don’t even know how to react with words, but you feel giddy as he sits down at the edge of your bed and hands the box over to you. It’s wrapped in red and green striped paper with a white bow on top. It’s pretty clear there’s no way he wrapped it himself. It’s much too neat. “One typically opens gifts when they’re given,” he teases you when you do nothing but stare at it in your hands.

“Now?” you ask. “It’s not Christmas yet.”

“Well I’m impatient.” He shrugs and nudges the box. “Open it, will you!”

His excitement is infectious and you tear into the paper with ease. You pile the crumpled and torn paper on the bedspread next to you and open the plain white box underneath. You see a purple fabric inside and assume it to be clothing. It’s soft and fuzzy when you scoop it up and when you shake it out, unfolding it, you realize it’s a sweater. With your first initial on it.

Your mouth hangs open in shock as you blink at it, fairly sure it can’t be what it looks like. At the same time, a Molly Weasley sweater is pretty unmistakable and you feel your heart start to swell up as tears prickle at the back of your eyes. Fred’s smile grows wider.

“I asked Mum if she would make you one,” he says proudly. “I know you’ve had a rough time with your parents and everything this year.” It _had_ been a bad year. Here you are spending the holidays with the Weasley’s instead of your own family. That was evidence enough. “I wanted you to know you’re welcome here with us. You’re part of the family.” You lower the sweater and blink back your tears, forcing a playful smile.

“This doesn’t make me your sister or anything, does it?” you squint at him. He scoffs with disgust.

“Oh Merlin! No!” You laugh a little and start to fold the sweater back up. “I surely can’t kiss my sister!”

You look up to him, confused for only a moment before shock floods in when he surges forward and presses his lips to yours. Your surprises freezes you and though your lips purse to meet his, the kiss is quick and chaste and nothing like you’d ever thought it would be. And yet, somehow it makes your heart flutter faster than you knew possible. It felt perfect.

“Was that alright?” he asks as he pulls away slowly, an uncommon shyness in his voice.

“More than alright,” you assure him, throat feeling strangely dry. Your body is still stiff, but there’s an electric hum buzzing under your skin.

“Oh good,” he breathes a sigh of relief. “If it wasn’t, I was going to conjure some mistletoe real quick and blame that.” You both look into your own laps and chuckle, feeling slightly awkward to look directly at each other.

“No mistletoe needed.” There’s a small silence in which neither of you are quite sure how to proceed. Fred breaks it by patting his thighs and pointing towards the door.

“I should probably get back to my chores,” he says. You nod, still not finding any words to express what you’re feeling. He gives you another smile and then stands, making his way out of the room.

“Wait!” you call to him just before he walks through the frame. You shuffle the sweater and box off your lap and stand to rush after him. His brow furrows ever so slightly as you come up to him. Putting your hands on his arms, you lift yourself onto your tiptoes and press a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Thank you,” you whisper.

You take a little bit of pride in the blush on his face and the way he stumbles over his feet on his way out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know, I'm doing a Christmas Prompt list. One prompt for a different character each day in December.  
> You can find said list here: https://xfandomwritingsx.tumblr.com/post/635261161214984193/ashleys-2020-december-prompts
> 
> As always, if you’re really feeling generous, buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/writerashley  
> Keep up with my progress on Instagram! https://www.instagram.com/thatfandomwriter/


End file.
